


【光切】返魂香（ABO）

by LYJH



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 光切 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYJH/pseuds/LYJH





	【光切】返魂香（ABO）

白月西行，滑过第二条屋檐。

屋外许是下了雪，寒气拍打纸门，室内燃了火盆，散香弥散，两条人影交于与御帐台上，春意融融。  
“请，请轻些......主人……”  
鬼切挺起腰身，那男人埋头在他胸前吮吸，舌尖打着圈逗弄，将那一侧小果咬得熟红。  
他丈夫见他气喘的模样，将他圈在怀里，手抚过他的腰背，自肩胛到腰窝，手上刀茧刮擦皮肤，他低下头发颤。  
“我今日回来，你怎的不高兴。”  
“天一亮，您还是会走的。”

窗纸外暗沉沉，是一片死寂黑夜。

“您每次出门，总要很久才能回来。”  
源赖光闻言，将他搂得紧了些，指尖陷入臀缝，轻戳后方的穴口，他腿间已然水液淋漓，手指就着水液挤入穴中，熟练地找到敏感处抠挖，鬼切趴在男人怀中颤抖，皮肤泛上一层粉。  
熟悉的快感冲上头顶，鬼切搂住源赖光脖子，将泛红脸颊埋进男人肩膀，长睫挂着水珠，槿花气息自后颈蔓延开来，混着炉中不知名的熏香，在室内晕出一片朦胧。  
欲念冲刷头脑，宛若置身梦境，鬼切靠着源赖光，腰身软成一滩水，肌肤摩擦，触感格外清晰，男人扶着他的腰臀，巨物浅浅戳刺那处入口，温热水液沿着鬼切腿根流淌，打湿了两人身下的被褥。  
“......呜。”他脸埋在白发里，发出难捱的呻吟。  
“想要我进去？”  
“......呜嗯……”  
大手抚上鬼切脑后，手指在黑发间穿行。  
“该说什么？”  
“......呜嗯……主人......求......”  
香气萦绕鼻端，内里像是燃了火，烧得鬼切发昏，是坤泽的信期，肉身与灵魂渴望自己的乾元，他主人吐息在他耳畔，带着些许笑意。  
“自然好说。”

月至中天。

鬼切记不得自己在这间房中等了多久，几天，几月，还是几年，窗纸一明一暗，便又是一天过去。  
他总盼着天黑，天黑时，源赖光便可能回来。  
屋外的世界是令他恐惧的，在他能记起的为数不多的事情中，包括一场瘟疫。

好热啊，好热啊。  
情欲包裹身躯，鬼切呜咽着呻吟，乾元扣紧了他的腰，用力地撞击，他内里湿热，一层层绞紧，不肯松口。  
好热，他看着御帐台外的铜灯，一点灯火毫不摇晃，在他眼中晕开一片昏黄。  
好热，如同罹患瘟疫的高烧，烧得他瘫软无力，身体随着撞击摇晃，喉咙中发出细碎哭吟。  
源赖光啃咬他的锁骨和脖颈，在其上留下点点红痕，手掌摩挲鬼切脸颊，拇指刮过颊侧，拭去一滴泪水，他低头吻上鬼切迷离的眼睛。

那吻自眼睛移至嘴唇，源赖光收紧双臂，顶弄那一处缝隙，生殖腔酸软，颤抖着张开小口。  
鬼切仰起头，呜咽被堵在唇齿间，源赖光吻得粗暴，大手用力揉捏着鬼切腰臀，臀瓣被手掌的刀茧刮擦，汗水渍上去，微微发痛。快感沿着脊椎上行，鬼切的双腿无力夹紧，源赖光却将他抱的更紧，如同挽留。  
挽留不可挽回之物。

巨物一下下冲撞，生殖腔被外力扩开，鬼切颤抖着绷紧身体，期待被丈夫灌满，而源赖光却停下来，抽身披衣，便拉开纸门，走进无边夜色里。  
鬼切不顾酸软的肢体和下身的狼藉，支起身体，跌跌撞撞走向门边，纸门上，源赖光的影子被月光拉长，渐渐淡去。

 

“啪嗒。”

 

源赖光睁开眼睛，御帐台垂帘依旧，屋外似乎下了雪，寒气穿透纸门，空气微潮。  
他掀开垂帘，掀开榻脚香炉的盖子，香丸已经燃尽，那亡魂将自己困于此地，等丈夫归家，而助源赖光入梦见他的返魂香，却不再有了。


End file.
